Free
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Dimond, the head of the dwarves, is planning to have freedom for his clan. But first he must go along with Professor Lockhart's valentine plan. Being dressed in cupid outfits was not what he expected.


**A/N: I can only say this was a new experience. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Written For:**

 **The Wonderful World of Magical Creatures.**

 **Osmium – Dwarf/(Word) equality, (Quote) "The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion." by Albert Camus, (Character) Pomona Sprout, (Word) dream, (Word) savage**

 **Ultimate Battle Competition: Matching Accessory Pack**

 **Drabble Club- Prompt: hope**

 **Wordcount(According to Word): I, 353**

* * *

"Just as I was telling Minerva, Hagrid. The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become absolutely free that your existence is an act of rebellion," Pomona Sprout said, in a matter-of-fact tone. She sighed as she carefully adjusted cupid wings on the dwarf. This was yet _another_ one of Lockhart's wild ideas.

"Yer think so?" Hagrid asked.

Pomona nodded solemnly. "That's why you-know-who is so afraid of the muggleborns. Their existence and knowledge of magic is a mystery one can't really explain, is it? They've grown in numbers and they're good at magic. No matter how hard he tries, they're just going to appear again."

"Hmmm," Hagrid nodded in agreement. "I haven't really thought of it like that."

Pomona smiled knowingly. She was used to surprising people with her perspective. Hagrid glanced at the clock. "I best be going off could handle them?"

Pomona nodded. "It's alright. That was the last of them anyhow."

They both took a step back to glance at the dwarfs in costume, who were busy whispering amongst themselves. They were a row of short, stocky humanoid creatures who, quite frankly, looked ridiculous in those cupid outfits. Pomona shook her head slightly. What in the world was Albus thinking? He actually agreed to a plan like _this_? It was absolute lunacy.

"Go right on to Professor Lockhart's room. He'll tell you what to do now," Pomona said, throwing wary glances at Hagrid. They nodded and left. "I only hope that man knows what he's doing."

"Professor Lockhart?" Hagrid asked, incredulously. "What's wrong with 'im?"

"Oh, don't even get me started on _him_!"

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" asked Dwarr to Dimond.

Dimond, who was head of the dwarves, purposely kept his mouth shut. He had agreed to Professor Dumbledore's idea, and now fully regretted it.

"I don't like this one bit," grunted Mungar. He threw a scathing glance at Dimond as he adjusted his wings.

Dimond sighed. "This was an awful idea, I know. But we are going to get something out of this!"

"What is that? _Cupid wings_?" sarcastically said Dwona, the only female dwarf in the hurdle of men.

"No," said Dimond impatiently. He lowered his voice to a whisper, not wanting any of the passing students to overhear. " _Our freedom_."

The bundle of dwarfs gasped as he spoke. It was fairly common knowledge that while they weren't in control of the Magic of Ministry, but they often had to report to them.

"You're being serious?" whispered Buldigark.

"Completely," Dimond responded. "But first, let's go deal with this Professor fellow."

They entered the room swiftly. Dimond gawked at the man with the most frilliest robes he had ever seen. The Professor beamed at the dwarf, mistaking his disgust with awe.

"Enter! Enter!" called out the Professor. "I'm Professor Gilderoy Lockhart in the flesh. You must be the dwarves they hired!"

Dimond looked at the others in disbelief before grunting.

"Fabulous! Well, your job is simply to deliver these valentines." Professor Lockhart pointed to a small mountain of cards. "Some of them are singing telegrams. So, don't forget to sing! You are delivering someone's dream!"

Dimond motioned for the dwarves to take a handful of them each until the mountain was gone. "We'll do our best."

"Great. May I ask who's the leader?"

Dimond looked warily at the Professor before answering. He didn't like the look of this man."I am."

"Then I leave it to you. Good day."

Dimond grabbed his own pile and slipped in into his messenger bag. "We'll be leaving now."

They exited the room quickly. The dwarves turned to face Dimond, awaiting his next command.

"Get to it," he gruffly said.

"What if the person doesn't want it?" asked Dwona.

"Just see that it get's delivered. I know I'll be trying my best."

* * *

Dimond grimaced as he read the name of his next person. Harry James Potter. He had delivered quite a lot to that boy already. It was obvious to see that he was tired of them. It was a pity since this one was an anonymous singing telegram.

He quickly spotted the boy and ran to him. Harry upon seeing the dwarf groaned and tried to get away.

That only fueled Dimond even more. He shouted to the boy. "To Harry Potter!"

Harry pushed through the crowd more. Dimond gritted his teeth and ran as fast as his stocky legs would take him. "Here's a singing valentine!"

"Get away you savage!" shouted a boy from the crowd. Dimond frowned and kicked the boy's shin. He howled in pain but Dimond just maneuvered past him. _That was efficient_ , he thought. _I should do that more often!_

He managed to reach Harry after all the shins he had to kick. He took a good look at the poem and shuddered. Harry had a love sick girl after him. Sometimes it sucked to be the savior. He took a deep breath before singing loudly.

"His eyes are as green as a

fresh pickled toad.

His hair is as dark as a

blackboard,

I wish he was mine, he's

truly divine,

the hero who conquered the

Dark Lord!"

Dimond noticed he had attracted a fairly large crowd. Maybe his singing was improving. A kid with platinum blonde hair seemed to laugh at Harry's telegram. Many others joined him in laughter. Harry looked fully embarrassed, glancing at the dwarf for help. Dimond shrugged as he walked away, not his problem. He had done his job after all.. Now it was time for the plan He quickly hurried back to the Professor's room.

* * *

"Dimond there you are!" shouted Mungar. Most of the dwarves were huddled around awaiting his arrival..

"Yeah, what's happening?" he asked.

"Nothing," Mungar answered. "But when are going to get our freedom?"

"Hold up," Dimond said. "Dumbledore said that we had to create a mess so they'll never use us again."

"You mean they'll leave us alone?" Dwona asked, her face full of hope.

"Yes, but first we must do something." He motioned the dwarves to form a circle as they discussed their plan.

* * *

"Oh, Professor!" called Dimond when most of the teachers had entered his room. Professor Lockhart turned confused at the dwarf. He had thought they were done already.

"Yes?" he asked, puzzled.

"I've got something for you!"

"Oh, what?" he asked. He always loved getting presents. He hadn't a moment to react when all the singing started.

The dwarves had joined together each singing a different song. Dimond smiled and sang louder as the Professor looked embarrassed. The rest of the teachers snickered as the Professor turned bright red.

"Oh, you're so fine,

Professor Lockhart!

Open the key to my heart!"

"I wish you were mine,

Oh beautiful one!"

"I love, love, love, love _you_!"

"You can stop now!" Professor Lockhart said, in the corner of the room, as all the dwarves had come against him. "Stop! Stop!"

"We can't! We're delivering dreams!" Dimond said, grinning.

"Stop! Stop! Your job is finished now!"

They continued singing until Professor Dumbledore had come in the room.

"Dimond," he said, "You can stop now."

Dimond nodded and all the dwarves stopped singing. "You mean we can go?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye. "I believe we, Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic, are never going to employ your services."

"Really?" Dimond asked, excitement seeping into his voice.

"Yes, you may leave now."

"Gladly." Dimond eagerly took off his wings.

"Oh, let me help you dear," Pomona Sprout said, as she reached over and unclasped his wings. She did the same to the others. Dimond thanked her greatly. She had a look of amusement in her eyes.

"We'll be leaving. Thank you for our freedom! Now we'll be looking for equality!" Dimond waved as he set out with his clan. They each put on their animal mask, symbolising their clan, looking happier than ever.

"Go on now, and be free!"

Dimond smiled. Looks he had done something great as the head of the dwarfs. "We plan to! Be sure of it!"


End file.
